Itketkö nyt, Tom Dooley
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: He olivat aikeissa paeta Elkvillen pikkusieluisia juoruilijoita ja kateellisia panettelijoita. Laura ei tiennyt, kuinka kauas he lopulta pakenivatkaan tragedian sysääminä. (Slash, het, AU, Draama, Romanssi, aikamatkailu/uudelleensyntymä ja genderbender)


**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Fire  
><strong>Ikäsuositus: <strong>K-15  
><strong>Paritukset: <strong>Tom Dooley/Laura Foster, Tom Riddle jr./Harry Potter  
><strong>Tyylilaji: <strong>AU, Draama, Romanssi, aikamatkailu/uudelleensyntymä, genderbender  
><strong>Varoitukset: <strong>murha, mahdollisesti lievää siveettömyyttä ja kansantarinan raiskaus ficin tarpeisiin sopivaksi :)  
><strong>Vastuuvapaus: <strong>En omista Olavi Virran esittämän laulun sanoituksia, enkä kansantarinaa ja sen alkuperäisiä henkilöitä, kuten en myöskään omista Pottereita.

**Tiivistelmä: **_He olivat aikeissa paeta Elkvillen pikkusieluisia juoruilijoita ja kateellisia panettelijoita. Laura ei tiennyt, kuinka kauas he lopulta pakenivatkaan tragedian sysääminä.  
><em>  
><strong>Haasteet: <strong>FF100 sana 011. Punainen, Kulttuurin kultasuoni haaste ja kerää kaikki hahmot - _Tom Riddle/Voldemort_

**K/H: **Olen muksusta saakka pitänyt tuosta balladista (löytyy youtubesta ihan pelkällä Tom Dooley haulla, jos haluat kuunnella sen), jota sitten ala-asteella laulettiin koulussa ja musiikin kirjasta selvisi tarinan pohjautuvan tositapahtumiin. Sea Shantyja etsiessä satuin törmäämään tähän uudestaan musan kirjassa ja silloin se iski, nimittäin inspiraatio, eikä oikeastaan laulusta vaan legendaksi muodostuneesta tarinasta, jossa riittää juonenkäänteitä tähän päivään asti. Viittaan siis siihen, että on paljastunut, että monet todistajan lausunnot olivat täysin kukkua ja muutakin, mutta silti jää yhä epäselväksi kuka oli syyllinen ja mitä tuolloin todella tapahtui. Lauran raskaus on joissain lähteissä mainittu, toisissa siitä ei ole mitään vihjaustakaan, joten sen todenperäisyys on kyseenalaista niin kuin moni muukin asia. Tämä on kuitenkin oma tulkintani monista eri teorioista ja tarinoista kehiteltynä puhtaasti viihteellisyyttä ajatellen.

Toivottavasti viihdytte tämän parissa. Olisi mukavaa, jos teidänkin salaliittoteoriamuusanne saisi tästä potkua omiin teorioihinsa, kuulisin niitä mielelläni.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Itketkö nyt, Tom Dooley**

**osa 1/2**

_Kohtalon ivaa ja ihmeitä_

— Elkvillen lähistöllä toukokuun lopulla 1866 —

_Itketkö nyt, Tom Dooley,_

_kadutko jälkeen työs?_

_Näetkö puun, Tom Dooley,_

_näetkö köyden myös?_

Metsäaukealla kaunis nuori nainen seisoi hevosensa vieressä, hän odotti rakastettuaan. Naisen kaikki tärkeimmät tavarat ja vaatteet olivat pakattuna satulalaukussa. Hänen kätensä eksyi vatsalle, jossa vielä ei näkynyt merkkiäkään siitä, että hän oli raskaana. Tom ei ollut vielä kuullut hyviä uutisia, mutta saisi pian tietää. Hänestä tulisi pian Laura Dooley, Tomin vaimo. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä kotikaupunkiin Tomin kanssa, mutta Annin mustasukkaisuus ja katkeruus teki sen mahdottomaksi. Kuinka hänen serkkunsa saattoikaan levittää niin ilkeitä juoruja heistä, erityisesti Tomista? Ann oli muka saanut sukupuolitaudin Tomilta. Lauralla ei sellaista kuitenkaan ollut, hän oli täysin terve, eikä hän ollut nähnyt sellaisesta merkkiäkään Tomilla.

Ann oli kaiken lisäksi naimisissa joten, jos jostain niin mieheltään tämä oli tautinsa saanut, ellei Ann ollut pettänyt miestään muiden miesten kanssa. Ajatuskin rakkaan ihmisen, mitä aviomiehen pitäisi olla, pettämisestä oli Laurasta vastenmielinen ja ahdistava. Laura ei voinut kuvitellakaan pettävänsä Tomia, vaikka hänellä oli monia ihailijoita. Hän ei edes tuntenut kiusausta sellaiseen. Eivät edes tilanomistajan pojan arvokkaat lahjat ja lupaukset hyvästä naimakaupasta saaneet häntä jättämään Tomia. Rakkaus oli paljon tärkeämpää kuin rikkaus. Tom olisi pudistellut päätään ja sanonut hänen olevan tunteellinen hupsu, jos mies olisi kuullut Lauran ajatukset. Sitten mies olisi suudellut häntä ja myöntänyt sen olevan yksi niistä syistä, miksi hän Lauraa rakasti.

Hymy karehti Lauran huulilla, kun puiden suojista kuului rasahdus. Lauran punaisen huivin alta karanneet korkkiruuvikiharat löivät häntä kasvoihin, kun hän käänsi päätään nopeasti nähdäkseen, mikä äänen oli aiheuttanut. Hiljaisuus oli kuitenkin palannut kuin se ei olisi koskaan rikkoutunutkaan. Laura olisi halunnut naurahtaa huojentuneena, mutta ilmassa oli painostavuutta, joka sai hänet pysymään valppaana ja ääneti. Tähtitaivas säkenöi hänen yläpuolellaan. Ensimmäisen tähdenlennon nähdessään hän toivoi mielessään, lähes epätoivoisesti, saavansa olla yhdessä Tomin kanssa aina ja ikuisesti.

Kun hän laski katseensa taivaista, kohtasi hänen katseensa Annin kalpeat ja ilmeettömät kasvot. Mistä serkku oli niin äänettömästi ilmestynyt hänen eteensä, ajatus ei ehtinyt pitkään vaivata Lauraa, sillä Annin kädessä kiilteli veitsi. Ilmeettömissä kasvoissa vihan kylmää tulta palavat silmät kertoivat sen, mitä Ann veitsellä aikoi tehdä. Laura hymyili surullisesti serkulleen, joka oli ollut joskus hänen ystävänsä, hänen ja Tomin. He olivat olleet erottamaton kolmikko lapsuudessa, eikä mikään olisi voinut tuhota heidän ystävyyttään. Ei kateus tai mustasukkaisuus.

Hänellä ei ollut mitään millä puolustautua ja Ann seisoi niin lähellä, ettei Laura pystyisi tätä ohittamaan kuin ihmeen kautta. Hänen viimeiset hetkensä olisivat tässä metsässä ilman Tomia, mutta ei hän silti aikonut alistua kohtaloonsa. Ainahan saattoi toivoa, että hänen yrityksensä auttaisi häntä selviytymään hengissä. Ann hyökkäsi häntä kohden ja Laura väisti nopeasti iskun, joka olisi osunut muuten hänen rintaansa. Hän kompastui puun juuriin, mutta kierähti nopeasti selälleen ja nosti jalkansa koukkuun saadakseen voimaa potkuun, jolla hän lennätti Annin pois luotaan.

Laura ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt nousta kunnolla ylös, kun Ann oli jo hänen kimpussaan. Iskut upposivat hänen ylävatsaansa nopeassa tahdissa, mutta niissä oli enemmän epätoivoa kuin täsmällisyyttä. Laura katsoi epäuskoisena, kuinka hänen verensä värjäsi vaalean mekon edustan syvän punaiseksi. Ainakaan yksikään iskuista ei ollut osunut heidän lapseensa, Laura ajatteli helpottuneena, vaikka lapsella ei ollutkaan mahdollisuutta elämään siitä huolimatta. Kuoleman lasittaessa vihreiden silmien katseen oli Lauran viimeinen ajatus, ettei kateus ollut väriltään vihreä vaan punainen, verenpunainen.

_Rinteellä jylhän vuoren,_

_keskellä pensaikon_

_neidolta hengen nuoren_

_veitseni vienyt on._

Laura avasi silmänsä hämmentyneenä, hän oli ollut varma kuolemastaan. Silti hän tunsi itsensä elävämmäksi kuin koskaan. Hän katsoi ympärilleen uteliaana, kummallisista hajuista huolimatta paikka, jossa hän oli, ei vaikuttanut taivaalta tai helvetiltä. Hänen tokkuraisten ajatustensa kirkastuessa hän tuli tietoiseksi ikävästä kosteudesta allaan. Lauran posket karahtivat punaisiksi häpeästä, kun hän tajusi nimettömiensä olevan märät mitä ilmeisemmin virtsasta. Hän ei ollut kastellut itseään sitten kolmen vuoden iän. Oli tämäkin varsinainen tapa herätä kuolleista.

Annin mielipuolinen katse oli palanut ikuisesti hänen verkkokalvoilleen, serkun katseessa ei ollut näkynyt katumusta, kun hän oli katsonut elämän katoavan Laurasta. Eikä jälkeäkään siitä suloisesta tytöstä, joka oli puolustanut häntä naapurikylän raikulipoikien tunkeilevilta huomionosoituksilta. Kuoleman ajatteleminen toi väkisinkin mieleen Tomin. Mitä hänen sulhaselleen oli käynyt, oliko Ann tappanut tämänkin? Tomin ajatteleminen sai hänen otsansa vihlomaan kivusta ja Laura nosti kätensä automaattisesti viilentääkseen kipualuetta. Liike jäi puolitiehen, kun hänen silmänsä rekisteröivät käden ulkonäön.

Laura tuijotti epäuskoisena raajaa, joka ei voinut olla hänen omansa. Punainen kultatäpläinen kangas verhosi palleroista lapsen käsivartta, joka sormia myöten totteli jokaista Lauran käskyä, tosin ei yhtä sulavasti kuin ennen hänen kuolemaansa. Hänen toinenkin kätensä oli aivan yhtä pulleroinen ja pieni. Hän tunnusteli kasvojaan kömpelösti ja viesti oli yhtä kiistämätön, pieni nykerö nenänä, mutrusuu, pyöreät posket, pienen pienet korvat ja pörröiset hahtuvat hiuksina. Muutos selitti senkin, miksi hän oli itsensä kastellut. Se ei kuitenkaan selittänyt sitä, miten hänestä oli tullut lapsi jälleen.

Kirkaisu hänen vierestään sai hänet huomaamaan kaksi puuta muistuttavaa jalkaa, jotka piiloutuivat vasta polvien tienoilla kukikkaaseen helmaan. Oliko jalkojen omistaja joku baarityttö tai muu kyseenalaisen moraalin omaava nainen, sillä eihän noin säädyttömän lyhyitä hameita ollut muilla. Minkä ihmeen takia Laura oli joutunut tuollaisen naisen kynnykselle? Sillä nyt hän huomasi olevansa erikoisen näköisen talon oven edessä jossain korin tapaisessa. Kori alkoi juuri sillä hetkellä täristä maanjäristyksen kourissa, mutta nainen ei tehnyt elettäkään suojautuakseen.

Maanjäristys loppui valtaisan miehen ilmestyessä naisen vierelle. Miehen kasvot olivat epämiellyttävän punakat ja hikiset, kasvojen huomattavin piirre olivat muhkeat viikset, sillä silmiä ei juuri erottanut niin pienet ne olivat.

— Petunia kultaseni, mikä on hätänä? Toiko se maitomiehen kutale taas väärän tilauksen tai pilaantunutta tavaraa? Vaikka minä vasta niille tein valituksen.

— Ne ovat käyneet täällä yöllä, Vernon. Ne jättivät t-tuon, tuon epäsikiön tuohon. Tämä on kamalaa, mitä jos ne pitävät meitä silmällä. Vernon, mitä me teemme?

— Tarkoitatko niitä, sen sinun kurjan siskosi kaltaisia kummajaisia? Jättivätkö ne tuon pennun meille, kunnon ihmisille elätettäväksi? Ei tämä mikään pelastusarmeijan sivupiste ole! Viedään se orpokotiin tai löytöeläinsuojaan, sinne tuo sopii paremmin.

— Mutta jos ne valvovat meidän tekemisiämme, niistä kun ei koskaan tiedä. Me voisimme joutua vaikeuksiin. Lue tämä kirje, sen mukaan olemme niiltä suojassa, jos me pidämme Harryn luonamme.

— Harryn, onko tuolla olennolla nimikin? Vai kehtaavat ne ryökäleet kiristää ja uhkailla meitä kunnon ihmisiä, vielä minä niille näytän. Otetaan tuo pentu sisälle ennen kuin naapurit huomaavat, ja katsotaan sitten, mitä sen kanssa tehdään. Mutta, jos se tartuttaa kummallisuutensa Dudleyyn, niin minä väännän siltä niskat nurin piittaamatta mistään niiden suojista.

Laura ei ymmärtänyt, miksi he kutsuivat häntä Harryksi. Se ei edes kuulostanut miltään lempinimeltä tai muulta nimiväännökseltä. Hän oli varma siitä, että oli kuullut oikein kaiken, mistä Vernon ja Petunia olivat puhuneet. Hän ei ollut pelkästään muuttunut lapseksi, vaan sen lisäksi hänestä oli tullut poika. Hänhän rakasti yhä Tomia ja ajatteli samoin kuin ollessaan Laura. Kahden pojan välinen rakkaus oli kuitenkin syntiä, mutta ei hän voinut tunteitaan muuksi muuttaa.

Laura puristi sinistä peittoaan pienten nyrkkiensä välissä ollakseen itkemättä. Kori huojahteli miehen, Vernonin, Laura muistutti itselleen, raskaiden ja vaappuvien askelten myötä, tämän kantaessa sitä sisälle. Nämä ihmiset eivät selvästikään pitäneet hänestä tai hänen uusista vanhemmistaan, keitä ne sitten olivatkaan. Hän ei jaksanut edes miettiä, miten kaikki tämä oli mahdollista tai miksi. Hän nukahti piittaamatta kosteasta vaipasta, vihamielisistä aikuisista ja vaihtuneesta sukupuolestaan.

_Itketkö nyt, Tom Dooley,_

_kadutko jälkeen työs?_

_Näetkö puun, Tom Dooley,_

_näetkö köyden myös?_

Maailma oli muuttunut valtavasti siitä ajasta, kun Laura oli ollut yksi Elkvillen kauneimmista tytöistä. Muutos oli sikäli ymmärrettävää, sillä aikaa Lauran kahden elämän välillä oli yli sata vuotta. Lauralle henkilökohtaisesti suurin muutos oli se, että hän oli Harry Potter -niminen poika. Hän oli jo osittain tottunut muutokseen, eikä kovin usein edes ajatuksissaan aktiivisesti ajatellut itseään Laurana. Eikä hän enää punastunut joka kerta pikkulassa käydessään, kun hänen piti tarttua _siihen osaan itseään_ osuakseen pönttöön.

Aluksi hän oli ollut varma, että hän päätyisi hourulaan viikossa, koska hän ajatteli itseään kahtena erillisenä henkilönä. Hän oli se pieni poika, joka löytyi kynnykseltä ja Laura Foster nuori nainen, joka kuoli metsässä vuosisata sitten. Vernon, Petunia ja Dudley Dursley olivat Harryn sukulaisia, eivät Lauran. Lähes yhtä halveksittavia kuitenkin kuin Lauran sukulaisista Ann-serkku, Harryn sukulaiset eivät sentään olleet vielä yrittäneet tappaa häntä, vaikka toisinaan epäilys siitä kävikin hänen mielessään.

Uudessa kehossa ja uudessa ajassa oli paljon totuttelua, moni asia oli saanut hänet aivan ymmälleen. Missään ei näkynyt hevosia, vaan vaunut liikkuivat itsekseen. Naiset kävivät töissä ja käyttivät housuja, eikä lyhyt hame kertonut naisen löyhästä moraalista samalla tavoin kuin hänen edellisessä elämässään. Kuvat elivät laatikossa, jota kutsuttiin televisioksi ja radiosta tai muista laitteista saattoi kuunnella puhetta ja musiikkia milloin vain ja missä vain.

Musiikki oli järkyttänyt häntä eniten, eikä pelkästään se mitä musiikiksi kutsuttiin, vaan se, että radiossa oli soitettu kappaletta, joka kertoi heidän tarinansa, mutta väärin. Koko maailma tunsi Tom Dooleyn ja Laura os. Fosterin laulusta, jonka sanat kylmäsivät Harryn sydäntä: Tom oli teloitettu Lauran murhasta Annin sijaan.

Miksi hän oli täällä? Hän halusi Tomin luokse, eikä se onnistuisi täällä ja varsinkaan poikana. Kuoleman olisi pitänyt yhdistää heidät, ei erottaa. Toivottavasti Ann oli saanut edes jonkinlaisen rangaistuksen, vaikka saikin vieritettyä syyn murhasta Tomin hartioille.

Kaikkein suurinta totuttelua kuitenkin vaati se, että hänellä oli jotain erikoisia voimia ja päätellen siitä, miten taikuus sananakin oli kielletty Dursleyn taloudessa, hän oli taikavoimainen. Taikavoimaisia velhoja ja noitia oli ilmeisesti oikeasti olemassa ja heitä oli enemmänkin, vaikka Harryyn ja hänen vanhempiinsa viitattiin kummajaisina tai hänen porukkanaan. Oli selvää, että hänen äitinsä ja isänsä olivat molemmat taikavoimaisia, myös heidän kuolemaansa liittyi jotain erikoista.

Harry oli heti kouluun päästyään tutkinut vuoden 1981 tapahtumia, eikä sinä pyhäinpäivänä ollut tapahtunut yhtään autokolaria, joka sopisi Petunian kuvaukseen onnettomuudesta, jossa hänen vanhempansa olivat muka kuolleet. Siitä hän oli saanut kimmokkeen hyödyntää ullakon siivousurakat, jotka hänelle määrättiin ja oli löytänyt jo useamman kuvan äidistään lapsena, muutamia kuvia jostain pojasta, joka oli ilmeisesti hänen äitinsä ystävä ja myös taikova yhden kuvan kaavuista päätellen. Oli hän löytänyt jopa vanhempiensa hääkuvan, jossa lähes kaikilla vierailla oli yllään erilaisia kaapuja ja muita erikoisuuksia.

Erot muihin lapsiin eivät rajoittuneet taikuuteen tai edellisen elämän muistamiseen, vaikka jälkimmäinen olikin suurin syy eroavaisuuksiin. Harry oli nimittäin erittäin kehittynyt ikäisekseen; puhui sujuvasti, osasi lukea alle kaksivuotiaana, oli käyttänyt sisäkäymälää aina, kun ei ollut lukittuna komeroon, huolehti itsestään niin hyvin kuin kooltaan ja uusilta sukulaisiltaan pystyi.

Hän jopa piilotti taitojaan jonkin verran, jotta häneen ei kiinnitettäisi liikaa huomiota, jotkin asiat oli vain parempi pitää salassa.

_Aavisti herra Grayson_

_teon jo hirveimmän,_

_taposta tässä seison,_

_surmansa kun sai hän._

Harry sai syyt niskoilleen kaikesta, oli hän syyllinen tai ei, niinpä hän näpisti Dudleyn taskurahoista muutaman punnan. Se oli vastoin hänen luonnettaan, mutta näiden eläinten kanssa asuminen pakotti hänet tekemään jotain. Oli huvittavaa huomata, kuinka Dudley nosti mellakan muutamasta hukkuneesta pennystä, jotka oli käyttänyt jäätelöön kotimatkalla, mutta poika ei huomannut kadonneita puntiaan. Harry laski kärsineensä rangaistuksensa moneen kertaan jo aiemmin, joten hänen omatuntonsa ei soimannut juurikaan, kun hän osti kertakäyttökameran rahoilla riittävän syrjäisestä pikkumyymälästä, jonne yksikään Dursley ei todennäköisesti eksyisi.

Seuraavan kerran, kun Petunia juoruili naapurin rouva Martinin kanssa ja Dudley oli Piersin luona, Harry napsi kuvia komerostaan, muista huoneista, korokkeesta hellan edessä, Dudleyn tavaroista ja omistaan. Vernonin retuutettua ja viskattua hänet komeroonsa ilman syötävää taas kerran niin, että hän löi päänsä oven karmeihin ja seinään, Harry, muiden nukahdettua, otti komeronsa suojassa kuvia sormenjäljen muotoisista mustelmista käsissään ja verisestä kuhmusta päässään.

Hän kuvasi myös muita tilanteita ja kolhujaan, kuten sen, kuinka Marge ja Dursleyt seisoivat terassilla nauramassa hänelle, kun hän oli Silpojaa paossa omenapuussa ja pahasti purrusta jalastaan. Oli onni, että auringonpaisteinen päivä esti hänen kuvauspuuhiensa paljastumisen ja, että hänen erikoisvoimansa auttoivat häntä pitämään kameraa mukana sen silti löytymättä.

Harry ei ollut varma, olisiko kuvista apua, mutta ne olisivat kuitenkin kiistaton todiste siitä, ettei häntä kohdeltu asianmukaisesti. Koulun Stranger-Danger ohjeistuksista ja sitä ennen naapurien juoruista oli ollut hänelle edes jotain hyötyä, koska muuten hän ei olisi tullut ajatelleeksi lastensuojelua, poliisia tai muita tahoja avukseen.

Naapurit olivat puhuneet muutaman kerran muista perheistä ja lapsista, joiden kohtaloa he surkuttelivat, Dursleysta puhuessaan he surkuttelivat sitä, että nämä joutuivat kestämään sellaista häirikköä kuin Harry ja kuinka olisi parempi lykätä poika orpokotiin. Harry oli purrut huultaan, ettei olisi kannustanut naapureita tekemään ilmoitusta hänestä lastensuojelulle, koska orpokotikin olisi parempi kuin Likusteritie neljä. Siitä Harry oli varma, mutta sen sanominen ääneen, ei auttaisi häntä ainakaan vielä.

_Itketkö nyt, Tom Dooley,_

_kadutko jälkeen työs?_

_Näetkö puun, Tom Dooley,_

_näetkö köyden myös?_

Hänellä oli jo kolmas kamera ja yhtä monta filmiä täynnä kuvia, kun hänen "hoitotätinsä" rouva Figg osoitti tietävänsä, että kaikki ei ollut kunnossa. Harry oli torkahtanut sohvalle, mutta havahtui pian hiljaisella äänellä käytyyn kiivaaseen keskusteluun. Kun hän muka unissaan valui vähän viistompaan sohvalla, hän saattoi ripsiensä lomasta nähdä rouva Figgin puhuvan parrakkaalle päälle, joka leijui vihreissä liekeissä keittiön takassa.

— Arabella hyvä, sinun pitää muistaa, että poika on paljon pahemmassa vaarassa kuolonsyöjien taholta kuin perheensä, ei kukaan muutamasta pahasta sanasta ole vielä peruuttamattomasti rikki mennyt. Hänen asemassaan on syytäkin tottua siihen, että maailmassa joutuu välillä sanallisen riepottelun kohteeksi, lehdistö ei ole kenenkään kaveri, vaikka julkisuuden hahmo ja sankari olisikin.

— Mutta Albus, ei tässä ole kyse muutamasta sanasta vaan sanallisesta ja fyysisestä väkivallasta. Eivätkä mustelmat ja ruhjeet ole tulleet leikeissä, kun poika parka ei edes ehdi kotitöiltään leikkimään, mutta hänen serkkunsa onnistuu silti mukiloimaan pojan vanhempiensa kannustamana, eivätkä hekään poikaa helläkätisesti kohtele, vaikka tämä heidän palkaton palvelijansa onkin. En ymmärrä, miksi ihmeessä sinä olet torpannut kaikki lastensuojeluilmoitukset, kun lapsi todella tarvitsisi sitä apua.

Liekeissä puhuva mies, Albus, oli siis syypää siihen, että hän joutui olemaan Dursleylla. Tämän mielestä Harry olisi muka suuremmassa vaarassa kotinsa ulkopuolella, mikä kuulosti melkoiselta liioittelulta. Kävihän hän koulussa, kaupassa, kirjastossa ja muualla, eikä kukaan ollut tähän mennessä, hänen serkkunsa ystäviä lukuun ottamatta, käynyt hänen kimppuunsa. Rouva Figg puolestaan saattaisi olla hänen tarvitsema liittolainen, vaikka tämä näyttää voimattomalta Albuksen edessä.

Keittiössä puhuttiin yhä, mutta lannistunut rouva Figg puhui paljon hiljaisemmin nyt, kun Albus oli tehnyt kantansa selväksi ja sai rouvan tuntemaan syyllisyyttä epäilyksistään ja vihaisista sanoistaan, jotka olivat vain hetkeä aiemmin olleet naisesta aivan oikeutettuja. Harry näki Albuksessa jotain samaa kuin Annissa, joka käänsi kaikki tilanteet nurinpäin. Ann sai aina itsensä näyttämään viattomalta tai jopa uhrilta, vaikka oli kaikkea muuta. Albus näytti kääntävän tilanteet omaksi edukseen ja sai muut kokemaan olevansa väärässä, vaikka olisivat olleet täysin oikeassa.

Hän ei voisi siis luottaa apuun Albuksen taholta, vaikka miehellä olikin jotain suunnitelmia hänen varalleen. Yllättäen hänen mieleensä nousi kuva punaisesta linnusta, joka syttyi liekkeihin ja nousi tuhkista poikasena,_ "feeniks,"_ vaimea ääni mielessä täydensi. Seuraava mielikuva oli Albuksesta joukkion edessä, joiden kaapujen rintamuksessa oli tyylitelty kuva samaisesta linnusta näiden taistellessa mustakaapuista naamiojoukkoa vastaan. Olivatko nämä niitä Albuksen mainitsemia kuolonsyöjiä?

Kuva oli niin tarkka ja elävä, hän saattoi erottaa jopa vanhempansa lintukaapuisten joukossa, mistä se siis ilmestyi hänen mieleensä? Entä se ääni? Hän ei ollut nähnyt koskaan feenikslintua tai kaikkia niitä taistelijoita, jotka olivat niin selkeinä hänen mielessään, että hän tunnistaisi nämä kadulla, jos hän törmäisi heihin.

Albus johti siis jotain taistelujoukkoa, jossa hänen vanhempansa olivat mukana. Oliko Albus leipomassa hänestä seuraajaa hänen vanhemmiltaan vapautuneille paikoille? Albuksen motiivien selvittämiseen olisi varmasti hyvin aikaa, mutta se, mistä ja miten nämä tarkat mielikuvat olivat hänen mieleensä tulleet, oli paljon tärkeämpi ja akuutimpi mysteeri. Hän ei ole voinut olla paikalla näkemässä tapahtumia vastapuolen näkökulmasta, hyvä, jos hän edes oli vielä edes Lilyn kohdussa.

Mikä oli sekin erikoista, oli hän muutamia kuvia nähnyt ullakkoa siivotessaan äidistään ja isästään, mutta ei hän olisi uskonut tunnistavansa heitä noin helposti joukosta. Sillä ainoa kuva, jossa hänen isänsä saattoi olla, oli se häistä otettu kuva, ja siitäkin hän oli päätellyt isänsä olevan se mies, jota hän eniten muistutti kuvassa olevista ihmisistä. Kuva ei nimittäin ollut mikään perinteinen hääpotretti, vaan tilannekuva, jossa ihmiset seurustelivat vapaasti toistensa kanssa. Lily oli kuvan keskiössä säteilevänä, hiusten väristä ja joistain piirteistä päätellen, oman isänsä tai muun sukulaisen halauksessa, sillä mies oli niitä harvoja, joilla oli tavalliset vaatteet.

Kuvan takana oli lukenut "_Meidän Lilyn suuri päivä_".

Rouva Figg lopetti keskustelunsa takassa olevan Albuksen kanssa, joten Harry sulki silmänsä näyttääkseen nukkuvalta. Niinpä hänen yllätyksensä olikin suuri, kun hänen suljettujen silmiensä takana hän kohtasi kalpeakasvoisen miehen, jolla oli punaiset silmät. Harry tiesi etäisesti, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla kauhuissaan, mutta silmien katseessa oli jotain tuttua ja turvallista, joka sai Lauran muistot nousemaan olivat vieraat, mutta miehen olemus tuntui kuin kotiin paluulta.

— Tom? Harry henkäisi mielessään tunteiden noustessa väkisinkin pintaan.

— Tässä ja edellisessä elämässä se on nimeni, sinä puolestasi olet muuttunut paljonkin, mutta olet edelleen rakas Laurani. Kuolema ei sitten erottanutkaan meitä, ei edes silloin, kun yritin tehdä tässä elämässä sen rikoksen, josta minut syyttömänä edellisessä elämässä tuomittiin. Kohtalolla on todella erikoinen huumorintaju.

_Surraanko miehen tähden_

_kodissa kaivaten?_

_Hyvästi vain! Nyt lähden_

_muualle — huomaan sen._

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


End file.
